Episode 350
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 456 p.2-16, 18-19 | eyecatcher = Robin - Luffy | rating = 8.7 | rank = 4 }} "The Warrior Called a Demon!! The Time of Oars' Resurrection" is the 350th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Luffy's shadow, Moria and his followers head into the freezer holding Moria's ultimate special zombie that he believes will help him gain power in the New World: the massive ancient warrior known as Oars. At the same time, Brook parts ways with Franky and Nico Robin after giving crucial advice regarding the zombies so he can go forth to accomplish his own goal: defeating the zombie Ryuma and reclaiming his shadow from the samurai fencer. Long Summary Having stolen Luffy's shadow, Moria now has the means to give a new life to Oars to the horrors of Nami, Usopp and Chopper. Perona begins to be suspicious of Kumacy thinking he's talking. The three Straw Hats begin to make funny noises in the bear zombie. Hogback tells of how he has preserved the No. 900 zombie and the three henchpeople of Moria begin to think of their dreams. It wouldn't be very long for Moria to build an empire of zombies. In the freezer, Oars lays while Gyoro, Nin, and Bao head to get him. Absalom orders Luffy's body be placed on his ship when he hears reports of Tararan's defeat at Brook's hands. Brook tells Franky and Robin to get back to the Thousand Sunny and warns with even without the shadow, the body still lives. They learn that Moria intends to leave the Thousand Sunny adrift with the bodies of the victims. Brook then warns the two must not lose their shadows and must try to wake up their bodies. He then gives out some salt to purify the zombies. Brook then informs of how he has a desire to fight the zombie who holds possession of his shadow, Ryuma. The skeleton then declares he won't run any longer and leaves the group. Franky then asks a question. Hogback is infuriated on how Brook's weapon against the zombies. Perona is intrigued of the Humming Swordsman. Moria then sees the No. 900 zombie in the freezer, while the Spider Mice move to place Luffy on the ship. Usopp realizes the captain is still alive. Captain John and the Zombie Generals are in shock over Tararan's defeat. Jigoro then plans to kill the remaining Straw Hats. Franky is crying profusely about while running up some stairs with Robin. Meanwhile, the Surprise Zombies are cut through by Brook and purified. The Humming Swordsman then thinks of his last battle with Ryuma and how he lost. This makes the skeleton determined to win and get back his shadow. In the freezer, Moria and his entourage learn of how Oars was the Continent Puller and made a country of criminals. Moria then sees the lifeless Oars and the group are in shock and awe. Moria then prepares for the process to revive Oars. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 350